A wire harness disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as described below includes three high-voltage wires and three metal protective pipes for respectively receiving each of three high-voltage wires. The high-voltage wires electrically connect an inverter mounted in a front section of a vehicle with a battery mounted in a middle or rear section of the vehicle.
The wire harness is arranged through beneath a body floor which becomes the outside of a panel member (body frame). This wire harness arranged beneath the floor is configured such that the metal protective pipes can protect the high-voltage wires from being splattered with stones or water. The metal protective pipes are made of a metal material and thus have rigidity.